1. Technical Field
The present creation relates to a video wall mount, and more particularly to a video wall mount on which a left-right or front-rear position of a television can be adjusted.
2. Related Art
Televisions have increasingly large sizes and become increasingly thinner nowadays. To save mounting space and take overall appearance into consideration, televisions are often mounted onto a wall by using a wall mount. Moreover, because televisions have increasingly lower prices, many sellers also dispose a video wall to present commodities or play advertisements. As shown in FIG. 1, for a video wall assembled by multiple televisions, whether all televisions are tightly connected is very important. If televisions are not located at a same horizontal plane (for example, a television 91), or are different in terms of front-rear positions (for example, a television 92), a problem of a segmental difference or an uneven picture may occur in a played video.
For a product of a video wall, problems in aspects of tolerance, gaps, and evenness is practically inevitable regardless of how precise construction is carried out. Therefore, fine adjustment of up-down and left-right gaps and front-surface evenness is an essential function. Existing adjusting manners include a manner of adding a pad that is used to adjust a gap or evenness, an automatic adjusting structure using a hydraulic apparatus and the like, and also a manual adjusting structure using a complex frame structure or a multiple linkage manner; however, all these adjusting structures need multiple elements, so that the structure is very complex. Moreover, in the use of an automatic adjusting structure, a frame structure or a multi-linkage structure, because a large number of elements are used, the manufacturing procedure is complex and the cost is also very high. During actual mounting, adjustment is usually needed only in the first time of mounting, and subsequently adjustment is performed only when necessary, so that the cost to spend on an adjusting structure does not need to be very high. Moreover, for both an automatic adjusting structure and a multi-linkage adjusting structure, the adjusting manners need to be learned first to perform needed adjustment accurately, which is relatively inconvenient for a user.